


Ticklish

by huntress-of-velaris (shadowhuntress)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Feysand babies, Feysand pregnancy, Fluff, Pregnancy, feysand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntress/pseuds/huntress-of-velaris
Summary: Post-ACOTAR 3. Feysand pregnancy fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to http://huntress-of-velaris.tumblr.com/post/151268788640/ticklish-a-feysand-pregnancy-drabble.
> 
> Inspired by this post: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136175178479/imagine-person-a-putting-their-head-on-person-bs.

A tickling sensation awoke Feyre from her slumber. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find the fearsome High Lord of Night walking his fingers across the top of her very pregnant belly. Her lips turned up at the corners as she watched him. He lay by her side, one arm bent at the elbow with his head propped up on his right hand while the left continued its trail across her stomach. He had pushed back the lacy hem of her sleeping top, revealing her pale white skin. A lock of ebony hair feel across his forehead, and with the sweet smile gracing his face, he looked almost boyish. 

Feyre’s smile widened, and she lifted a hand to stroke her mate’s hair. He briefly paused his movements to look up at her.

“Hello,” she said quietly.

“Good morning, High Lady,” he replied. “You’re the last one up this morning.”

He trailed his fingers down the side of her belly toward her hips, and she shivered at the tickling sensation. At the same time, she felt the little life inside her roll and give a tiny kick at the exact spot where Rhys’s fingers met her skin. 

Feyre laughed. “I think she’s ticklish, too,” she said.

“Hmm, is that so?” Rhys mused. He traced one finger up her side, and the baby kicked again lightly. He grinned and continued the path across Feyre’s belly to her other side, curling his fingers to tickle her and the baby again, who continued to kick from inside the womb.

“Rhys, stop!” Feyre laughed, trying to roll away from his touch. “I’d prefer not to have my insides turned black and blue, if you don’t mind.”

Rhys chuckled and paused the movement of his fingers, flattening his hand out to splay against her belly. 

“My apologies, darling,” he said, and leaned forward to press his lips to the spot at her hip where his fingers had been a moment before. As soon as his mouth touched her skin, he was met with a sharp kick that was much more forceful than the previous few. He jerked back, startled, and Feyre burst out laughing.

“Serves you right, you prick,” she said.

Rhys sat back and smirked up at her. “Well, apparently being ticklish isn’t the only thing she’s inherited from her mother,” he said. “It seems she has your quick temper as well.”

Feyre rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

“Not that that’s a bad thing,” Rhys clarified. “In fact, with any luck it will mean she’ll hold her own once she’s old enough for the suitors to come knocking.”

“Hmm. I don’t quite recall my temper helping me hold my own against you—at least not for very long,” Feyre mused.

Rhys flashed her a wicked grin. “Well, that’s because I’m so irresistible. You simply couldn’t help yourself.”

“You’re _insufferable_.”

“But you love me.” 

Feyre huffed, but she couldn’t feign annoyance for long. Not when he was staring at her like she was made up of all the stars in the night sky. 

“Indeed I do,” she agreed. “And so will she.” Feyre untangled her fingers from Rhys’s hair and reached down to grab his hand, laying their interlaced fingers over her belly. The whole time, Rhys’s eyes remained locked with hers.

“Thank you, Feyre,” he whispered. “For everything. For loving me, for giving me something I never dreamed I’d have again—a family.”

Tears filled Feyre’s eyes as she watched her mate, and she couldn’t contain the soft glow that lit her skin as Rhys bent his head once more to press his lips against the spot where their daughter slept. She could hardly wait for the day when they would finally meet.


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Can you help me up? Your child is pretty heavy.”

Feyre Archeron, Cursebreaker, Defender of the Rainbow, and High Lady of the Night Court, had had just about enough of this pregnancy business. At nine months, two days, fifteen hours, and give or take seven minutes—not that she was counting––she was more than ready to have this baby.  
  
Heaving a long sigh, the High Lady of the Night Court chucked aside the book she’d been reading—well, _trying_ to read. She doubted she’d made it any further than a few pages in the past hour, and if pressed, she wouldn’t have been able to describe any of the events that had transpired in the normally riveting tale about a fearless assassin queen. It was rather hard to concentrate on the problems of imaginary people when a very real, very tiny person kept demanding her attention with insistent kicks inside her belly every few minutes.  
  
Feyre ran a hand in soothing circles over her bulging stomach. “Believe me, baby, I’m just as impatient for you to be out of there as you are,” she said. As if in agreement, there came another kick, this one a bit more forceful than the last, and Feyre winced.   
  
It was her eighth day of bed rest, which had been ordered by the Night Court’s most experienced healer and midwife, Arin. Feyre felt that if she did not have this baby soon, she was truly going to go out of her mind.  
  
As she shifted to find a more comfortable position, which, admittedly, was next to impossible, she was hit with an urgent pressure on her bladder. She pushed herself up onto her elbows with a groan and called down the bond to her husband. Less than a second later, Rhysand was at the edge of the bed.  
  
“Is my lady in need of assistance?” he asked with a crooked smile and a low bow. Seeing the frown on her face, Rhysand straightened, and his tone immediately went from one of mild teasing to sober urgency. “Feyre, what is it? Are you in pain? Is something wrong? Should I fetch Arin?”  
  
Feyre rolled her eyes at his fussing. “I’m all right, you big Illyrian baby. I just need to get to the bathing room is all. Can you help me up? Your child is pretty heavy.”  
  
“Oh,” Rhys said, his shoulders relaxing. “Of course.” He leaned over the bed, one arm sliding behind her back while the other slipped under her knees. In one fluid motion, he lifted her from the bed.  
  
“I’m perfectly capable of walking,” Feyre huffed. “It’s just the getting-on-my-feet part that’s a little tricky.”  
  
Rhys clicked his tongue. “Ah-ah, you remember what Arin said. No walking or standing until after the baby’s arrived.”  
  
Feyre let out a low growl. “Damn what Arin says. What exactly is she afraid is going to happen if I stand and walk? That I’ll go into labor? Because at this point I’m thinking of doing just that if it will speed things along.”  
  
Rhys chuckled at her irritable retort. “Don’t shoot the messenger, Feyre. I’m just following orders.” He hugged her tighter to his chest. “And truth be told, I’m rather enjoying it.”  
  
“Yes, well, don’t expect to be carrying me around again for a very long time.”  
  
Rhys had just stepped into the bathing room when suddenly a dampness soaked Feyre’s nightdress. She gasped in horror, thinking for a moment she’d lost control of her bladder and wet herself. She looked up at Rhys, who was staring down at the damp fabric with some surprise, and felt her cheeks color. Quite against her will, tears of embarrassment sprang to her eyes. _Cauldron damn my infernal hormones_ , she cursed silently.  
  
“Rhys, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what—“  
  
But she hesitated in her apology as she saw a smile spread across her husband’s face.  
  
“What in the name of the Mother could you possibly be smiling at?” she demanded, her face burning as she thought he might be about to laugh at her.  
  
“Feyre, darling,” he said, his violet eyes sparkling with excitement. “Your waters just broke. Are you ready to meet our baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fangirl with me on Tumblr (https://huntress-of-velaris.tumblr.com)! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
